


Edification

by Ulalume



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miskatoniq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Jedi Consular struggles with what it means to be Chiss, a Jedi, and relationships between himself and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to tumblr on November 23, 2012.
> 
> Contains references to male/male sexual situation.

Miskatoniq stepped out of the shady bar on Nar Shaddaa. He was tired and contemplative. He was also in need of a shower, since he’d just had sex with a stranger. Well, that Mirialan isn’t as much of a stranger anymore, he mused wryly. He stood for a few moments as if undecided, then turned and headed for the taxi, stepping around the questionable fluids and rubbish strewn about the area. The nefarious intentions of many in this sector were as clear to him as the twin suns of Tatooine, but he wasn’t worried. He had the Force to guide him.

The Force. It was something he hadn’t consciously thought about in a long time, having become so accustomed to it being part of him. He and his sibling, Kadaath, had not been trained in the Force as children. They had grown up blissfully isolated from society on a rocky planet far from the Core worlds. From the earliest he could remember, though, Miskatoniq had been able to sense his brother’s and their adoptive parents’ emotions, even bits of thoughts. As they grew older, Kadaath developed the ability to levitate small items. Neither of them had ever known these things weren’t ordinary, nor had they known that they were even considered an anomaly in the Republic until a small team of Imperials had paid them a sudden visit.

_Miskatoniq and Kadaath had been in the workshop, fixing the drill machinery when they heard the commotion and raced back to the main building to see what was happening. At first, the boys were a jumble of curiosity, hoping that someone exciting had come to visit. However, as they drew closer, Miskatoniq could feel panic and gripped Kadaath’s arm, trembling with a fear he could not bear alone. They found their parents being interrogated by Imperial officers. At the sound of their footsteps, the Imperials turned around, a collective look of triumph on their faces. The boys stopped their advance and Miskatoniq watched his mother’s face as she struggled against the drug that had been administered to make her talk, scowling at the officer towering over her slight frame. He hadn’t understood what he was seeing but he had understood the threat. He reached to take Kadaath’s hand in his and as one, they flung their free hands out and pushed the Imperials away from their parents._

_The Imperials had flown through the air. Heads collided with hard rock, limbs and necks and backs broke on impact. He felt the shock and pain of the men and waves of nausea washed over him. He was unsure if the nausea was his or had been caused by him, by them. He just remembered pain and his father’s rush to embrace them as his mother, with quiet determination, picked up a fallen blaster and neatly shot each Imperial through the head or chest before turning towards them. Her eyes had been wide and worry radiated from her._

_“Tython.” Her single word hung in the air._

Miskatoniq reached the taxis without incident and hired one bound for the spaceport. The brilliance of Nar Shaddaa flew by him, brightly lit signs promising decadent experiences, but his attention was drawn inward, remembering.

Life had been different and frightening after the incident. Their parents had not paused to explain, keeping them on the move, only emerging from cover at night with the boys completely masked in heavy robes to hide their skin and eyes. It wasn’t until they were safely off planet, ensconced on a ship with a captain who did not ask questions if the payment was large enough, that their parents explained their past.

The boys learned that they’d been smuggled out of the Empire as babies, stolen away from a secret compound where Imperial scientists were conducting genetic experiments on their Chiss “allies.” They had been transferred through a clandestine network until they were placed with a couple living on a remote mining colony. This new knowledge weighed heavily on the boys, and they kept to themselves until they landed on Tython.

_“Do you know what the Force is?” Her voice had been soothing, the hand on his brow cool as she pushed the unruly lock of hair back from his blue forehead._

_“That’s what Jedi have, isn’t it?” He’d answered, his red eyes guarded, but he was beginning to piece together parts like he’d pieced together mineral extractors. “Is that what I am, what we are?” he looked over at his brother._

_The lady smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges. She shook her head. “You are not Jedi. Not yet. The Jedi understand and can use the Force, but the Force is everywhere, in you, in me, in us.” She paused to watch the two of them for questions, then continued. “You two have the ability to use the Force, which is why your parents brought you here.” Now she glanced behind them, where he knew his parents were in conversation with other Jedi._

_Kadaath piped up. “They aren’t our real parents,” he motioned at Miskatoniq and himself. “We’re blue.”_

_The master smiled again, nodding. “Yes, you two are Chiss. We don’t see many Chiss here on Tython, or in the Republic, but we welcome you and will train you if you stay.” Again, she looked behind them, and Miskatoniq turned to see what had captured her gaze._

_His parents were watching the exchange. They looked grim but determined, and his father caught his gaze and nodded. Miskatoniq understood. He turned to Kadaath. “Father and mother say we’ll be safer here than with them,” he didn’t try to hide the catch in his voice. Kadaath said nothing, just continued to levitate pebbles and flick them away one at a time. “I want to go home,” he finally said, his voice quiet and weary._

Miskatoniq had been angry in those early years in the academy. He was ashamed now about the way he acted, taking opportunities to rile up other Padawans, causing scenes, using the Force in careless ways. He had gained a reputation for being a bad influence on the others and had nearly had to leave. Kadaath, however, thrived at the academy, and whether to stay or leave was the first thing they really fought over. In the end, he could not separate himself from his brother and settled in for Kadaath’s sake.

By the time they left Tython, Miskatoniq had learned to dispel his anger and act as a Jedi should, allowing the Force to guide his actions. He was serious about protecting people, especially those who could not protect themselves. His skills were exceptional and he was proud of his accomplishments — he thought himself rather fabulous — but although he had learned control, he had a hard time with humility and patience. Even now, many years out of the academy with successful missions behind him, he was still impulsive. It was a trait he had begun to realize was a problem and likely to get others hurt.

Kadaath had looked at his latest injuries with a sigh and suggested that he spend some time meditating on how to be patient, but Miskatoniq was bored and had other ideas. They were on Nar Shaddaa so he he’d gone out for a few drinks and a screw. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, and he’d gotten just that. Refreshingly, he hadn’t even needed to brag (much) about himself.

However, tonight had brought nagging thoughts to the surface, and he’d found himself questioning what this kind of casual encounter did for him. He’d actually contemplated what his partner wanted and reached out with the Force to understand, feeling a connection to everything surrounding him. It made him realize that he wasn’t just understanding his training. He was practicing it.

He laughed softly, shaking his head at the absurdity. Trust him to have a personal revelation during sex, but that’s exactly what had happened. It seemed an awkward place to discover he’d started thinking about others before himself, but he had to admit that by altering his expectations, the sex had been more than pleasant, and he felt a small pang of desire as he recalled the act.

He shrugged. Perhaps the Jedi ways weren’t so stuffy and old-fashioned.

Miskatoniq exited the taxi at the spaceport and made his way to the ship, looking forward to that shower. He could avoid Tharan and Qyzen but he felt Kadaath waiting for him. He grimaced, then laughed. He didn’t keep many secrets from his brother and might even tell him about this tryst. After all, he was certain he’d see the Mirialan man again.


End file.
